The Rubble
The Rubble was a settlement in the 23 Librae system. It consisted of hundreds of hollowed-out asteroidsHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 11, moved together and connected by docking tubesHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 62, trailing the gas giant Hesiod in the L5 positionHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 166. The Rubble was inhabited by Kig-Yar and Insurrectionists in an uneasy peace, as well as survivors from the UNSC Colony world MadrigalHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 13 A large majority of The Rubble's human population are from the colony of Madrigal, which was glassed by The Covenant. The Rubble also has its own Insurrectionist AI, JulianaHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 86. History The asteroids that made up The Rubble were mined and constructed by a mix of Kig-Yar and Humans. The Humans that lived on The Rubble were either Insurrectionists, sympathizers, or surviving colonists from the UNSC world Madrigal. The habitats were made up of many asteroids that were linked together with docking tubes. Each of these asteroids had its own means of propulsion, and they were kept together by the machinations and calculations of the A.I. Juliana. She had been operating far past her normal 7 year life span and was approaching rampancy, but she had to remain in operation because the tasks that she performed were too difficult for humans. The station was home to several ships that had navigational data that led back to Earth. After the enactment of the Cole Protocol, Spartan Gray Team was sent to The Rubble to eliminate the data. In the end, only one set of nav data managed to survive this event. The Rubble survived for several years. However, eventually the Kig-Yar would betray the humans and planned to attack them. In response, Juliana ordered the citizens to evacuate into the Exodus Project, and worked in concert with the Spartan Grey Team and the crew and ODSTs of the UNSC frigate Midsummer Night then used the empty sections of The Rubble to bombard the enemy before they could get all their transports and warships airborne and attack the humans. Government The Rubble's government is a democracy that allows all of the residents to vote on everything. They will allow anyone to become Rubble citizens, although all UNSC Millitary have to swallow a motion tracker in the form of a pill that will let the Rubble's AI to track their location. They will also have to report for counseling and will be assigned a case officer that will review the integration process. Security The Rubble's security is operated by a security council that is elected by the Rubble citizens. Though most of the security council was corrupted, there were a few to stand with the UNSC. Destruction In the Rubble's final moments, part of it was moved by the AI Juliana into a position which would cause the moon Metisette to collide with itHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 311. The Habitat codenamed "The Exodus Project", was transported via slipspace to the 18 Scorpii System, where it disintegrated to form a debris ring around the colony world of FalaknumaHalo: The Cole Protocol, Page 352. The exact date of destruction is unknown, however according to the Halo: The Cole Protocol's author Tobias S. Buckell the events of the book (and therefore the destruction of The Rubble) take place in 2535. Known Residents *Peter Bonifacio - Security Council Member *Diego Esquival - Security Council Member *Karl Simon - Resident, Rubble Defense Force member *Maria Esquival - Resident *Melko Hollister - Resident, Co-pilot of Distancia *Ignatio Delgado - Resident, pilot of Distancia *Owen - Resident *Adriana-111 - Temporary *Jai-006 - Temporary *Mike - Temporary Locations Defenses The Rubble had no official military force but instead had the Rubble Defense Force, which was essentially a glorified militia. The defense force was controlled by the Rubble Security Council and kept its weapons and munitions on Habitat Greenworthy. The asteroids were also protected by a number of Mass Drivers as well as a small space fighter force. Trivia *Due to the many names given to the residents, ships, firearms, habitats, and some manner of speaking, it is believed that the origin of most of the Madrigal/Rubble residents are Hispanic. *Jacob Keyes' age is another way of determining the timeline of the Rubble. According to Halo: The Cole Protocol pg. 23, Keyes was 40 years old when he was assigned to the Midsummer Night. Therefore, if he was born in 2495 then the events of the book (including the Battle of the Rubble and its destruction) took place sometime around 2535-2536. *Some of the Kig-Yar who killed the humans showed regret for killing them. *Almost every location on The Rubble has a Spanish name. Sources Category:Places Category:Halo:The_Cole_Protocol